Banana Split
by mysteryAphrodite
Summary: Len and Kaito meet up on a nice day to go share a sweet treat together. Will their unrealized feelings show? Sweet romance story!


_This is my first time writing fluff... and it's a BL one involving one of my favorite Vocaloid pairings! Enjoy~ _

* * *

Len sat on the floor cross-legged next to the glass doors that opened to a balcony. He was immersed in his song book, listening to songs through his headphones, and writing lyrics for he and his sister, Rin, to sing and perform.

"La… la, laa~ Hmm, hmm, da~," he sang softly to himself. His honey-gold bangs swayed with him as he bobbed his head to the song playing in his headphones.

Len sighed contently. "Thank god today we don't have any performances so I don't have to wear that ridiculous belt and girly outfit…"

He claimed his usual Vocaloid performance look was "too girly" but his sense of everyday fashion was still pretty feminine. Today he wore a matching outfit of jean shorts and a billowing blouse-like yellow shirt, and a long black sweater with woven lacey patterns that reached his knees to top it off. As usual, his hair was tied into a cute little ponytail.

The young singer scanned through the lyrics he wrote. "Hmm, pretty good so far~"

He smiled and thought about his very close best friend, Kaito. The two had made plans to go out to get a bite to eat. A slight tint of red came to his face as a few words crossed his mind.

'A date… No no no! A date with Kaito?! Waahh~'

And of course he'd never admit that he did dress for the sweet occasion.

Almost as if on cue, while thinking embarrassing thoughts about Kaito, a pebble struck the glass doors. Len got up and stepped out to the balcony, and a beautiful view meeting his eyes. Beautiful? He meant handsome... a handsome Kaito was standing below, dressed in all blue and white with his warm signature scarf, waving and smiling at him.

"Len-kun! It's meee~" He yelled.

The blonde giggled and yelled back joyfully.

"Hi Kaito-kun! Don't you know this house has a front door?!"

Len rolled his eyes, but wasn't actually mad. His best friend always greeted him with a pebble thrown to his window. It was as typical and constant as their days spent together.

"Yeah, whatever! Come down already~"

Len rushed down the stairs not bothering to remove his headphones or put away his notebook. He locked up the front door and met up with Kaito.

"Hey, what's that you've got there?" Kaito questioned pointing to his notebook.

"Aww, shoot! I was so excited to hang out with you that I took my song book along!" Len smacked his forehead.

He did not realize that those words sounded like a confession.

Kaito chuckled and patted Len's head. "It's alright, Len-kun~ Mind showing me your latest song later?"

Len blushed and put his right hand in his pocket. "S-sure…"

The pair walked toward the busier part of the neighborhood. It was a pretty close-knit town; most people knew the owner of places like the local sweets shop and the best dry- cleaners in the area.

"Len-kun, today seems the perfect day for ice cream! Let's go eat at the place on the next street!"

The shorter boy smirked and said, "You always think it's the perfect day for ice cream! Gosh, it's an addiction, Kaito-kun~"

The bluenette pretended to pout and looked accusingly at Len.

"But Leeeen-kun~… we can share a BANANA SPLIT!"

At the word, "banana", Len's eyes opened wide. He immediately jumped up and down and agreed.

At the ice cream shop, Kaito and Len ordered a banana split in the largest size offered, with extra vanilla ice cream and extra banana slices. The delicious treat was topped with warm chocolate fudge and a pair of red maraschino cherries.

"Thank you, mister!" exclaimed Len happily.

The two best friends sat at a table outside and enjoyed the banana split. Kaito took one cherry, placed it on his spoon with ice cream and leaned across the round table to feed Len.

"Here, neko Len-kun," He said as Len was licking his lips just like a kitty cat.

"Aaaaaah~" Len said as he opened his mouth wide and accepted the ice and cream and cherry with a blush. After eating that bite, the blonde boy moved to sit on Kaito's lap.

"Nyaaaaan~ Neko Len-kun loves you, master!" he purred adorably.

Kaito almost jolted as he heard his friend say that. His face had never turned redder than it did now. Did Len just confess to him? In the most adorable way ever? He looked at Len, who stared up at his face cutely as if expecting an answer of some sort.

"Th-thanks, master loves you a lot too~" Kaito replied shakily. Len smiled up at him.

It was evening, and the two walked to Len's house together.

"Hey, uh, Len- kun… do you… uhh…" Kaito couldn't say it because he was still embarrassed. "Uumm.. really … l-love me …?"

Len looked surprised and said, "Of.. of course, Kaito-kun! I- I love you.. and I started to ever since we sang a song together.. .4 years ago… D-do you love me too, Kaito-kun?"

Kaito stopped walking, took Len's hand in his, and faced him.

"I'm … s-so glad I can finally tell you… that I love you too, Len-kun. You've been my best friend for years, and I came to l-love you…"

Both boys looked to the side and blushed madly.

Len looked at Kaito shyly and asked, "So… so does that mean… w-we're l-love now, Kaito-kun?"

The blue-haired boy smiled at Len and answered his innocent question.

"Yes, Len-kun…"

Kaito leaned down to meet Len's lips in a soft, lingering kiss that tasted sweet just like the banana split they shared.


End file.
